


Knickers and A Missing Cat

by Where_the_Stars_End



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, knickers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_the_Stars_End/pseuds/Where_the_Stars_End
Summary: Lily Evens could not believe her luck. Her hair dryer broke. Her coffee maker decided to go on vacation and not come back and her cat ran away. And now she is in her knickers with a very attractive man at her door. Did the world hate her? Jily Au Oneshot Might turn into a one shot series. Second chap is just a small update





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. This was me just messing around because I need something to do and this was easy. UPDATED! Thinking about making this a little one shot series? Let me know! Also check out my new series called Game of Wands! Fantastic AU about James and Lily as Jon Snow and Ygritte from Game of Thrones! 

Based on You found my lost cat on your morning jog and now you're standing at my doorstep sweaty and shirtless with my beloved cat and it's all very attractive.

Lily Evans could not believe her luck. She had never been a lucky girl to begin with, but this was ridiculous. The apartments dryers that already only worked on Tuesdays from 1:36- 8:03 (she checked, but the magic fairy Gods worked only between those hours. Hey, what's a girl to do?) broke in the middle of her wash, leaving her only in knickers and an oversized football jersey that had somehow gotten into her load. Lily then went to get some coffee and saw her coffee maker decided to go on vacation and not come back and her 11 years old cat ran away. 

Even by Lily’s standards this was a shite day. And it was only 2:43! Lily knew moving to London to have her own apartment was going to be tricky. She knew the place would suck and she’d be starving, but she’d be here. She’d been in London on her own. After all she had only been 20 when she moved. Lily brought only what could fit in her little Subaru and her cat. It had only been a year, but this seemed to top the poor mid twenty something struggle. 

Lily decided there was only one thing to make herself feel better. A man, two in fact, named Ben and Jerry. Lily also wouldn’t mind the cute neighbor boy, but one can’t exactly take a spoonful of him. Okay, one can but Lily was NOT that kind of girl. Only sometimes, like when Marley made her have 4 shots of fire whiskey on her birthday. But that was only once! 

Lily was sitting on her floor eating her second pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and feeling sorry for herself when there was a knock on her door. She pulled herself off the floor and dragged her feet to the door, licking the last bit off of her spoon. The container left forgotten on the hardwood floor.

"Unless you are Marlene, the super or my coffee pot come back go away." Lily called out. She heard a light chuckle but she had already swung the door wide open before she realized the chuckle came from someone she didn’t know. A certain male someone who happened to live four doors down. Crap.

"Well, I have a cousin named Marlene, I have some fresh coffee back in my apartment and I think I have your cat. I mean I hope it’s your cat? I’ve seen him a couple of times when I saw you come home. Not that I watch you come a lot! Or even a little. I just happen to see when I come up from the laundry. I have to hang dry all my clothes because well, the dryers are all pieces of shite anyways. Sorry, I’m rambling. " Lily’s eyes flew open to see a very attractive man. Her very attractive neighbor man. The very one she’d like to eat with a spoon. He was shirtless and sweaty, like he just finished a run. Lily’s mouth dropped open and the spoon clattered to the floor. Well shit, maybe she was lucky after all. Lily’s brain started to process the words, and when she got to “your cat” her eyes jumped down to his arms. He was holding her cat out, like one would do when handed a baby they didn’t want. But, it gave a great view of his abs. The cat was more important, at least for now. 

"Clawed!" Lily yelled scooping her cat into her arms. Her fingers grazed his arms, but the cat’s health was more important. She started to kiss her cat all over his fur. Her sweet baby angel. Lily loved Clawed like her own son. Nothing would ever take away from that. Lily was about to thank the beautiful man when she heard snickering.

"Your cats name is Claude? Like an old man in a Hallmark movie? One you’d meet in the subway after he offers you weirdly specific advice on your life?" Lily looked up slowly meeting the eyes of her savior. She could feel her cheeks aflamed.

"Oh much much worse I’m afraid. No not like Hallmark Claude, it’s Clawed. Like his claws? Also Claude Monet. His name is a cat pun okay. Please don't judge me I was like 10 when I got him. That's why I was worried, he is 11 and if he was lost for too long he would be beaten up by other cats. You must've had a beloved pet run away before? And the super isn't too fond of him because he poops in his garden. But between you and me that's not a bad thing. The super here sucks and now I'm the one rambling..." The hot shirtless man was still laughing. 

"Well of course the cat can’t survive on his own! With a name like Clawed Monet, anyone would be a bit of a shut in. The real man himself was,expect when he was out, you know, painting. And any sane person, or cat would have it out with the super. He’s a right piece of shit!" Lily tried to glare at him but ended up laughing with him. 

"The name is refined. My mum was an art major and he liked to paint Lilies so it made sense at the time!" She giggled a little and held out her hand. Please for the love of God,don’t let it have melted ice cream on them! "Hi I'm Lily Evens. And this," she shifted Clawed," as you know this cheeky bugger is Clawed."

He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He tried to act like he was some cool long lost Jonas brother, but every time he opened his mouth he just sounded more and more like a dork. The kind of dork Lily would like to grab by the waistbands and snog till the sun comes up. 

"James Potter, I live like three doors down with my mates. Just moved in like 2 months ago". He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The upper half of his body seemed cool, collected. Like he had practice in front of a mirror and all the parts he could see had been trained to be cool. The lower half that had not seen the mirror, not so much. 

"Well James, I would offer you in for coffee but I don't have any and you said you do so I am offering coffee and your place and I'll bring my mums pudding cake." Lily has no idea where her boldness came from. Maybe is was some earth shattering romance connection. Maybe he would be her soulmate, falling in love over and over again no matter what story they were in. Or maybe he was just a cute boy who Lily wanted to snog. The world may never know. One thing Lily did know was that a sweaty boy just come in fresh from a run would want cake. Or she was hoping. This cute boy could just turn her day around.

"That sounds great, but umm this might be a little cheeky but Lily. Oh bugger how do I say this? Ummm...You are still in your knickers and my best mates are home and I don't think you want them to see you in knickers that say single and ready for a Pringle. I mean I’m sure you didn’t even want me to see them. Not that I don’t want too" James mumbled out. Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

"I-I. The dryer is broken and these are the only clean things that aren't wet as rain. This isn't even my shirt, it ended up in my wash one day and I've kept it and look I now have a use for it!" She was rambling trying to steer his mind away from her knickers. Stupid Marlene saying that these were cute and some bloke would love it. Though it did give James a great view of her bum. Not the best first impression, but not the worst either.

"You know I think that is my jersey. I played a little soccer in my day. Does it say Prongs on the back?" She nodded, could this day get any worse? "That's my college jersey. Man. I thought I lost it in the move. Blimey, have you had it the whole time? Don't worry about it now," He rambled. "give it back to me when it's clean and when the super actually does his job and doesn’t leave you in an old jersey. And if I took it now that would leave you in only what you have under there." He was running his hand in his hair again.

"Hey James have you seen-" another very attractive man rounded the corner. He looked at Lily and raised one eyebrow. "Nice knickers Red. I've got some crisps back in my flat and I can fix both of those problems." He flashed her a grin. He threw his forearm up against her door. James groaned and swatted his arm away making the man momentarily lose his balance.

"Sirius shut up mate. I'm sorry Lily but unfortunately he is always like this. Umm come by the flat when you are dressed okay? And don't forget that pudding cake!" Lily slowly closed the door after the two men and walked away. How could two blokes in 10 minutes have seen her in her knickers. And not in the fun way either! To make matters worse she was supposed to go meet him at his apartment but she still didn't have any clothes. She could just show up in her knickers, if this meeting turned out how she wanted they'd get there anyways. She heard another light knock on her door. This time she checked to be sure another person could not enjoy her in knickers, only it was James.

Lily pulled the door open just enough where she could stick her head out."Hi Lily. So in my stupidity I forget you don't have anything to wear so I brought you my joggers. They're clean I promise. Also here’s that spoon you… dropped" James held out a pair of light grey sweatpants through the crack in the door. The spoon followed shortly after. 

"Thank you James, that is really sweet of you." Lily grabbed the soft comfy pants and shut the door again. She threw the pants on and put her hair up in a messy bun. Quickly she grabbed the cake blessing her mother. Every Wednesday she would send Lily food. She had this grand idea that somehow it would land her a husband. 

She’d be the perfect little damsel in distress and her knight in shining armpit would come and rescue her. And afterwords he’d smile at her and say how he wished they could spend more time together. The cake! She would remember the cake so she could invite the man in. It had worked for her sister. So her mom had this crazy idea it would work for Lily. Her mother would be excited, minus him seeing her in her knickers part. Oh well, not everyone could be like Petunia.

She rushed out the door. Making sure Clawed was safe inside. If she lost him again Lily didn’t know what she would do, though she could spend more time with James. Her hand hesitated for the briefest of moments before she firmly closed the door. She’d find other ways to talk to James. She hoped. 

Lily had been trying to talk to him since he moved in. But could she risk her aged cats health? Clawed had been though a lot. She would just have to rely on her stunning good looks and charm. She was screwed. She double checked that she had shut the door tight and head down the hall. Lily counted three doors down and lightly knocked. A different man from the two earlier opened the door. This third man was as handsome as the other two but in a bookstore owner kind of way. 

"Oh cake. Who did you piss of this time Sirius?" He turned back to look at her. "Sorry but he's busy at the moment you see we found a cat earlier and it's missing-"

"Yeah that's my cat. James Potter brought him back earlier. I'm thanking him with cake and coffee. This is him right?" Lily was starting to worry she had gotten the wrong flat. Though how many cute boys could be on this floor?

"Oh! You own the cat! Blimey! Are you also knickers girl? Never mind just, come on in!" Was she ever going to live this day down? Lily awkwardly entered the very tidy apartment. For three or more boys this place was sparkling, but she did notice a shirt poking out from under the couch. And some boxers thrown under some magazines under the coffee table.

"Oi! Red! Come for those crisps? What happened to the knickers? Pretty cute ones too, your bum looked great. Looks like you traded them for some blokes clothes? Who are you shagging?" Lily was flabbergasted at all of these questions.

"No. I am not shagging anyone thank you. Is James here? I'd really like that coffee he promised me." She set the cake down on a table and lightly leaned against the counter. Something blue and sticky stuck to the back of the jersey.

"He is in the bathroom. Most likely primping himself. Hold it Red?" Sirius peeled himself away from the couch and made his way closer to Lily. "Are those Prongs pants? And his Jersey? Are you sure you're not shaggin?" A wicked smile graced his lips. Just then James rounded the corner. He groaned when he saw Lily.

"Have these tossers been bothering you? I'm sorry Lily. Remus you've been good right? Sirius I know you haven't. What has he asked you?" James made his way over to her and leaned on the counter next to her, putting himself between Lily and his mates. 

Lily decided to be blunt. "He asked me if we are shagging." James slipped off the counter and whipped around to face Sirius, face flushed.

"Sirius you tosser I only meet her 15 minutes ago! I'm not you. Come on Lily we can have that coffee and cake in the kitchen." He grabbed her arm, taking the cake from her hands and lead her into the kitchen. "Sorry about him. He is like a dog in heat. Wanting to hump every bird in sight." James sat Lily down at the table before grabbing a knife and going to go get the coffee pot started.

"It's alright. I would come to the same thought is my best mate came home in some blokes clothes. Although, my Marlene does that anyways."

"My Marlene does the same. Love her to pieces." James brought over the warm coffee and Lily began to slice into the pudding cake.

Lily smiled and looked up at James. "I just really want to say thank you. My day started out awful and you saved my cat and just," she stabbed at her slice of cake. "I just... Thank you James."

"Of course Lily! Anytime you need help you let me know." James smiled and cut them both another piece of cake.

The two ended up talking for three hour. Two pot of coffee, six interruptions from Sirius and a whole pudding cake later both felt that they had always known the other.

"Well James," Lily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I should go. I've imposed on you long enough. Thank you so much for everything." She flashed him a smile.

"You're not imposing! It's nice to talk to someone who isn't talking about shagging or books. Please come by more often! And keep the sweats for as long as you need them really. You look better in them than I do." He smiled at Lily and helped her up.

"I will. Thank you for returning Clawed Monet and for the coffee." She turned and left. She was almost out the dirt when James ran up and stopped her. 

“Lily! Wait!” She turned around to look at James. Know that she was looking at him this was going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought. 

“Lily, I really hope this isn’t too forward but, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Lily’s smile lit up her whole face. James would never describe Lily as plain or dull but nothing compared to seeing her smile. 

“Yes.” 

James smiled at her. “Alrighty, umm can I have your number?” After exchanging numbers Lily turned and left. James shut the door behind her. He turned to look at his two friends.

"Way to go James!" Remus slapped him on the back and smiled at him.

"How lucky was it that you found her lost cat! How long have you been trying to get her to notice you?" Sirius asked looking pleased.

" 2 months. And I wasn't luck at all. I stole her cat."

Gosh I just love that last line! Agin thinking about making this into a little series, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Loves! 

I posted this on my Fanfic account years ago and decided to bring it here! Love to see what you have to say. In the mean time check out my other story Game of Wands. It will be updated later tonight


End file.
